1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, an apparatus, and a recording medium containing a program which are used to provide chronologic information provided via various networks to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attempts have been made to organize various information in various forms so that the information can be efficiently used, in accordance with the spread of information processing apparatuses for personal use, such as personal computers. For example, attempts have been made to use various information in a chronology form.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-328265) discloses a technique for efficiently displaying many images on one screen at the same time. In this technique, a plurality of images are stored while adding times related to the respective images thereto, a time axis is set on the screen, and the respective images are placed near the positions on the time axis corresponding to the times added to the images, so that the images can be displayed in the order and space corresponding to the times.
On the other hand, Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-066049) discloses a technique about a chronology display system enabling a personal user to easily create a personal history with low cost. Furthermore, Patent Document 3 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-249640) discloses a technique about a document display apparatus capable of displaying one or more pieces of document data along a time axis and adjusting a display start number of an event constituting each document (serial number) in accordance with a condition given from the outside.
The techniques described in Patent Documents 1 to 3 enable organization and use of various information based on a time axis (enable organization of various information in a chronology form and use thereof). In those techniques, various information can be efficiently managed and used by using a time axis, compared to a case where respective pieces of information are dealt with independently.